That's Not the Truth
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has been keeping a secret. Something only she knows, with the exception of her close friend Rebecca. But when the truth threatens to show itself, she has to decide. Should she be the one to tell the man she loves, or is she too influenced by the rejection she fears. Because secrets don't always stay in the dark for long... FOREVER HIATUS
1. The Secret Sparrow

At first I was scared of posting this. Like really scared. I have been working on this since I finshed FMAB, and have finally decided to post it. Imagine my suprise when I look at the FMA archive and realize there is a story kinda with a similar plot. Which is obviously her idea, and I have to say it is great. So if you think this is a copy of The Little Hawk.. it really isn't at all. I am a avid reader of TLH so I can tell you this may sound like it at first but it is truly not. I have only got to like ch 10 of TLH so... i really couldn't copy it :) Please try to understand lol :) I am not a robber :P

* * *

That's Not the Truth

She had left, in the middle of the night. Taking her shoes, jacket, and every piece of evidence that she was ever there. But as fate would have it, there was one thing that couldn't be erased.

They had both been drunk, she knew that much, and it seemed she was the only one who remembered that fateful night, as luck would have it. He probably woke up with a splitting headache, unable to remember anything from the day before. She had lied, told him that he had gotten drunk and stumbled back to his tent. She knew he would have felt guilt and sympathy, and probably regretted it. So she had lied, to save herself the heartache and him the shame.

So now, 1918, here she was, working for that same man, the one she had loved ever since she had seen that fire in his eyes and soul. And the only thing she had as proof of her love was at home with her long time friend Rebecca. It was already 10:30 PM, and Riza really needed to get back.

"Permission to leave, sir?" she asked him and he nodded. She dashed off, leaving the Furher to his stack of paperwork.

Ever since the Ishvalan war ended in 1908, 10 years ago, and Hawkeye had gone back to Amestris, she has been hiding something from everyone. And that thing was more important to her than even Mustang.

Hawkeye flung open the door to see an exhausted Rebecca lying on the couch with a child draped across her lap. "Finally, you are home!" Rebecca exclaimed and picked up the sleeping kid. "Your little sparrow here tried to make me take her out to eat at that little cafe, and then she threw a lamp at me when I said no!" Riza laughed and took the child from her longtime friend.

"You can go back to Havoc now," she said and Rebecca grinned.

"I still can't tell him?" Rebecca whined and Riza shook her head.

"Nobody but you and I know I have a kid," Riza sighed.

"And you still won't tell me who the father is.." Rebecca groaned and Riza gave a grim smile.

"I would rather not talk about it," she reminded and Rebecca sighed. She walked to the door and waved then exited Riza's apartment. Riza looked down at the child in her arms. She started walking towards the small girl's room. The blonde shifted in her arms and opened her dark eyes. Riza couldn't help but notice how much her eyes resembled her fathers. They curved upwards at the end and were as dark as the night sky. Riza sighed and brushed the blonde locks out of the girls face.

"Hey baby," she said wearily and the girl sighed.

"Why were you so late mommy?" She murmured and Riza looked at her sadly.

"Mommy was still at work." She admitted and opened the girl's room's door with her foot. She walked in and set the small 9-year old in her large pink bed. She pulled the girl's pink coverlet over her small petite body and propped a pillow under her head.

"Mommy," The girl said quietly, "Today at school the teacher asked us to draw a picture of our family. So I drew you and me, Hayate and Silver. But all the other kids drew a daddy too. So the teacher asked me who my daddy was, but I didn't know. So I said I didn't have one, and the teacher said that was impossible. So mommy, who is my daddy and why isn't he here too?" The girl asked sweetly. At that moment Silver, one of Hayate's pups strolled in and jumped up on the girl's bed.

"Oliver, your daddy is a great man, and I love him very much. But your daddy, you see, doesn't know he is a daddy. Because your dad isn't the kind of man to become a father so suddenly. Your father goes out on dates with other women every night, and likes living free. Mommy loves him almost as much as she loves you, but your dad doesn't know about you or my love for him. So truthfully honey, you have no daddy. You have a father, but not a daddy." Riza said grimly, tears streaming from her wide brown eyes.

"Don't cry mommy!" Oliver said and hugged the blonde woman. "I love you enough for both me and my father." She said sweetly and Riza felt a smile warm her face.

"And I love you the same," she sighed and stood up. "Goodnight my little Olive, goodnight Silver." She closed her daughter's door behind her as she stepped out into the hall. "And goodnight Roy," she murmured softly to herself as she made her way to her lonely bed, Hayate already waiting at the foot of it. She had them, but sometimes even her daughter and two dogs wasn't enough.

* * *

R and R= Rawr


	2. Unexpected Guest

"Mommy! Wake up! MOMMMY!" A shriek came from the area right next to Hawkeye's ear. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Then she felt a weight on her chest and she quickly opened her eyes to see a dark pair looking back at her.

"Roy?" She asked quietly and then shook her head. Not Roy, her daughter, the daughter with the same eyes as the man she loved, yet not Roy.

"Mommy!" The girl growled and slapped her blonde mother with a pillow. "The doorbell ringed!" She said and Riza sat up quickly.

"Not ringed, rung, and you didn't open it, right?" She asked and Oliver shook her head no. Riza sprung out of bed and grabbed her jacket from her headrest. "Okay, stay in here, baby," she said and the girl nodded. Riza jumped up and ran to the door. She flung it open to see Winry, in tears.

"Winry?" she asked and the girl in question nodded and sniffled. "Um…" Riza said awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry.. for coming over like this.. but.." The girl broke out into large sobs and Riza's eyes widened. She pulled the girl inside her apartment by her hand and walked her over to the couch.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Riza asked and Winry sniffled, plopping down onto one of the cushions.

"I'm… pregnant!" She blurted and Riza smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"And why is that bad?" She asked softly and Winry sniffled even more.

"So Ed came back to get his automail fixed about a month ago, and then one thing led to another… But then he left a week after to go back to his adventures, and now I find out this! What if… what if he still wants to be free to roam, what if he doesn't want to have a baby! What if he thinks I'm gonna be ugly and fat and…" Winry sobbed loudly and Riza patted the girls back.

"There there. It will be alright. If Ed loved you enough to take that step with you, then the only thing that will change with this will be his love. He might love you even more. Ed is the kind of guy who values family above everything else, and this announcement will make him even happier." Riza assured Winry and the girl looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Really… do you really think so?" She asked and Riza nodded. Winry pulled Riza into a hug and started crying again.

"Look at me, I am already over emotional," she sobbed and Riza just gave a knowing smile. But at that moment, Black Hayate rushed into the room, a small girl on his heels.

"NO Hayate!" The girl screeched. "Mommy doesn't wanna be disturbed!" The sound of the child reached Winry and she turned to look at the blonde girl, who had a hold on the dog's collar, and was looking at the two women with a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Um, hi…" Winry said and Oliver just waved sweetly. Riza sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I guess I better make tea," she said rather lamely.

…..xXx…..

"So let me get this straight, you have a kid, and have had her for a while obviously? And I'm guessing she is the daughter of a military officer?" Winry asked, blowing on the steaming mug in her hands. Riza nodded and so did Oliver.

"Yep!" Oliver said, "Mommy said my daddy is in the military, and is more important than her, but she won't tell me his name!" The girl looked up at Winry with her dark eyes. "You won't tell anyone right? Cause if so my daddy might find out and that would be bad!" Winry took this in.

"Wait, outranks you, was he in the Ishvalan war?… NO!" Winry exclaimed and Riza eyed her fearfully. "He wasn't a colonel before.. was he?" The blonde asked and Riza sadly nodded.

"My daddy used to be a colonel?" Oliver asked and Riza nodded again. "What's a Colonel?" She asked and Riza sighed.

"I will tell you later," she said and Winry eyed her with wide eyes.

"Him?" She said and Riza groaned.

"Yep, but he doesn't know he is a daddy… much less… that we ever.. you know," Riza blushed furiously. Winry grinned at the bright red blonde.

"I won't tell a soul!" She exclaimed, and Riza sighed in relief. "But let me just ask, how old is she?"

"Oliver is 9…." Riza said and Winry's eyes widened.

"So, during the war?" Winry said and Riza nodded.

"The end," Riza put her head in her hands. "I cannot tell him, I don't want to ruin our friendship…" She sighed. "I love him, really. But, he isn't the kind of man to love and settle down. He is literally as wild and free as the flames he creates." Winry patted her shoulder. "Look at me, you came here for comfort and ended up giving to me," she said and Winry stood up.

"I have to go call Ed," she sighed and went to the door. "But I will be back, to see you… and Oliver."

* * *

**RawR please!**


	3. The Swing Set

Winry left and Riza looked down at her daughter.

"Do you want to go to the park? It is my day off…" Oliver smiled and grabbed Riza's hand.

"First you need to get dressed," she stated and Riza smiled.

"Looks like we switched roles today little Sparrow," Riza ruffled the girls hair and went back to her room, pulling on a blue floor length skirt and a light blue sleeveless shirt. She pulled on her brown sandals and grabbed a big floppy hat to shield her from the sun. She also made sure to grab her gun, and strapped it to her thigh. Never hurt to be careful. She skidded into the living room to see her daughter, already seated on the couch with a pink sundress on and her blonde locks held back with a ribbon. Oliver had a hairbrush and ribbon in hand, and sighed impatiently when she saw her mother.

"Mom, sit," She directed and Riza sat in front of her daughter, on the carpet. The small girl pulled off the straw hat, and brushed Riza's hair back. "You would be lost without me," she sighed as she nimbly braided Hawkeye's long blonde tendrils. She finished and secured it with a blue ribbon.

"How did you know I was going to wear blue?" Riza asked the girl and she laughed.

"Mom, that is all you wear," She giggled and Riza chuckled along with her. Every since Roy had told her that blue complemented her…..

"MOM!" Oliver yelled and Riza snapped out of her daydream. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Riza asked and Oliver sighed.

"Getting the look when you are thinking of him…" she sighed and Riza gave a grim smile and stood up.

"Then I guess we better go to the park now!" She chirped, in fake cheerfulness and Oliver smiled.

"Yes!" She grinned and grabbed Riza's hand, pulling her out of the small apartment door.

"So, can I bring Silver and Black Hayate?"Riza reminded the girl and Oliver paused.

"Oh yah, umm-hmm!" She nodded and Riza quickly put the two dogs on their leashes, handing the pink leash to Oliver and taking the blue leash. Guess she did have a problem with blue… but he had said… he had said that…..

"MOMMY!" Oliver yelled. "Let's go! Stop getting the look!" Riza composed herself and followed the small girl out of her apartment. Some may think she would have tried to hide from going into public places for fear of seeing someone she recognized, but honestly Riza didn't mind. Her comrades didn't exactly seem like the type of people that would go to the park regularly, especially on Saturday. Plus she could always tell Oliver to hide… although she would feel guilty about her daughter having to act like she didn't exist.

They walked into the park and Riza felt herself automatically relax. That was until she saw a couple strolling hand in hand. The man had dark hair and the woman blonde. It reminded her of… what might have been, in another lifetime. She shook her head sadly and ran after her enthusiastic daughter who was skipping down the finely worn path. Silver was darting from side to side, sniffing everything and Black Hayate was doing the same. Riza growled as she was pulled by her own dog. But seeing the look on her daughters face made her smile. She wouldn't change a thing, she would rather have her little miracle than Mustang any day, but she still wanted to have Mustang.

It was funny, when Riza had named her daughter; she had took one look at her eyes and said "My little Olive", and the name Oliver stuck. It may also have something to do with a certain general who Riza had always admired, a certain 'Wall of Brigs'.

"Mommy!" Oliver called out and Riza looked up. "Push me on the swings!" Riza grinned and ran over to where her daughter was sitting impatiently on one of the swings. She took Silver's leash and tied the two dogs to the swing set bar, and then gave her daughter a big push.

"Weeeee!" Oliver yelled and held on tightly to the chains securing the seat to the bar above. Riza gave her another push, this time Oliver went even higher. "Higher!" she directed her mother, and Riza obliged until the girl was soaring higher than one of the nearby trees. Then Oliver took over, using her knees to propel herself forward. "Mommy, get on the other one!" She directed and Riza shook her head. No way.

"DO IT!" Oliver yelled and Riza sighed. She sat on the plastic flexible seat and walked back, then pulled her knees up. Soon she was just as high as her giggling daughter. "Let go!" Her daughter directed and Riza smiled. When the swing jolted forward again, Riza let go and flipped through the air, sticking a perfect landing on the mulch with one leg bent and the other straight, toes pointed at the sky. Riza's hair had come out of the braid and her arms were in a victory V above her. Oliver clapped and then tightly grabbed on again.

"Catch me!" Oliver yelled and Riza stood a few yards away from her swinging daughter.

"One, two three!" Riza yelled and Oliver let go of the swing, flying through the air and into her mother's arms. Riza spun her around a few times and sent her down on her feet gently. Then she heard clapping coming from her left.

* * *

**o.O Who is the person clapping. RawR to find out sooner!**


	4. The Newcomer

She quickly turned and looked at what had made that sound. A man with wavy blonde hair was pushing a little toddler in one of the baby swings. He had emerald eyes and a strong jaw. He was handsome, Riza couldn't help but note. His son was blonde as well, with big brown eyes and a round, chubby face.

"Might I say, that was a perfect landing," The man told Riza and she grinned.

"I've had practice," she said, glancing at Oliver.

"Well, can't argue with that," The man laughed and smiled, revealing pearly straight teeth. At that moment a little boy, maybe around 10, ran up and yanked on the man's arm.

"Daddy, why don't you push me that high?" He whined and Riza laughed.

"How about I help with that," she said looking at the small blonde boy.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"Don't tell him, but I am way stronger than your dad," she said and the boy giggled. The man made fake but adorable pouty face and looked at them.

"That hurts!" He protested and even Oliver giggled. "Oh so you think this is funny?" He said and Oliver nodded, laughing. Riza couldn't help but join in, and soon even the man had given up trying to hold back the laugher.

Riza pushed the boy on the swing, and caught him the same as she had Oliver while Oliver propelled herself high above them all. Silver and Hayate were obviously getting bored so Riza unclipped them from their leashes and let them run free. She knew they wouldn't go far, she had trained them well.

"Seems like your good with kids," the man approached her while Oliver played with his two sons as they chased the dogs.

"Well, raising that little one helps," she said, gazing at Oliver.

"I know what you mean," he said with a smile. "Andrew Andres, amateur parent. Please Madame, will you consider taking on an apprentice?" Riza laughed and smiled as he held out his hand.

"Sorry, but I already have a waiting list. You know, I'm Riza Hawkeye, kinda famous around here, Professional Parent and all that," she giggled and accepted his hand shaking it firmly.

"Ah, firm handshake, eh, a good quality," he observed with fake criticism and Riza felt a smile cover her face.

"One of my many," she joked and he laughed.

"Modest included I guess," he said and Riza couldn't help but giggle and nod.

"That too." The two parents talked for a while, and Riza smiled more she had in the last year. Andrew was funny, sweet, and quite attractive. He told her how his kids' mother had died in a train wreck 2 years ago on her way to visit her dying parents. Riza merely told him that Oliver's father had left them before he even knew he had a daughter, not that far from the truth. Soon Oliver and the boys, William and Shawn, came back to protest that they were hungry. Surprisingly, Andrew said he knew about a little café close to the park, and it had great food. He invited them to come along and Riza couldn't help but accept.

"Is it alright if I bring my dogs' home first?" She asked and Andrew nodded.

"Mommy, can I walk with William?" Her daughter begged and against her better judgment Riza agreed. But when she got to the café, there they were, all sitting together eating with a seat between Oliver and Andrew vacant besides a heaping plate of spaghetti in front of it. Riza slid into the seat and Oliver smiled.

"I ordered for you!" She grinned and Riza smiled and started to eat. Andrew was right, the food was great. When she went up to pay for her meal, Andrew wouldn't hear of it. They exchanged phone numbers and for once, Riza wanted to stay with this family. But she had to take Oliver home, it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"So Oliver, did you like the boys?" Riza asked as they walked home. Oliver nodded and Riza smiled.

"Did you think William was cute.." she teased and her daughter blushed.

"Gosh mom, boys are icky!" She made a face but Riza knew better.

"I think.. you like him!" She said and tickled her daughter's stomach while she doubled over in laughter.

"No..no!" Oliver protested and Riza ushered her in their apartment.

"I don't believe you!" She said and Oliver pouted. But seconds later, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**HAHA! I like leaving you guys in suspense. And don't worry, this is still a Royai! RawR please!**


	5. Heartbeat and Decisions

"I don't believe you!" She said and Oliver pouted. But seconds later, the doorbell rang.

Riza opened it after ushering her daughter into the bedroom. Standing in front of the door was Rebecca, wheezing and coughing, gasping for breath.

"Ran over here!" She choked out, hands on her knees. "Stupid Havoc." Riza sighed and opening door wider as her best friends stumbled in. Rebecca collapsed on the couch while Oliver scurried into her lap. Riza grabbed a glass of water, and the sweaty woman gulped it down.

"Sorry. Havoc decided to work late last night, and thought it would be okay to waltz in my apartment now. I mean, where has that bastard been? It pisses me off. I am his girlfriend, I demand respect!" Rebecca blabbered on while Riza sighed. Then she looked up at her friend with wide eyes.

"Becca!" She interrupted. "What if he comes here looking for you?" Rebecca looked at her wide eyed.

"I did not think of that.." she droned off and then the bell rang once more.

"Holy shit!" Rebecca screamed and ran into the bedroom, a giggling Oliver under her arm. "I am not here!"

Riza sighed and answered the door.

"Havoc?" She asked, looking at the tired man in front of her with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Is Becca here? She like ran out of the house 'fore I could say anything.." He drawled.

Riza shook her head. "No, but maybe she went down to the park. She does love it there." Havoc eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay Hawkeye. I trust you. But you see her, give me a ring." Riza nodded.

"Of course Havoc, goodbye." She shut the door lightly and sighed.

"Rebecca!" She called and the woman is question stuck her head of the bedroom. "Don't curse in front of my daughter." She nodded.

"Sorry.." Riza let out another sigh.

"I am guessing you will be staying here tonight?" The woman sheepishly nodded. "Yep."

Oliver grinned and jumped onto Rebecca, latching onto her waist. "Sleepover!" She yelled and Riza smiled, a rather strained smile nonetheless.

"Yep."

Soon enough, dinner was created with a mess of flour and pasta sauce. The wonderful smell of cooking pasta came from the oven and after it came out, the saucy dish was consumed quickly. After came scary stories, and blankets were pulled into the floor in the middle of the living room. Oliver snuggled into the space in between the two women, who were quite surrounded by pillows and quilts.

"Night mom, night Becca!" Oliver chirped, and her eyes closed as she let out a small yawn. Rebecca and Riza exchanged looks, and soon both women were fast asleep as well.

Soon the sunlight crept in through the blinds, warming a certain blonde military officer. Riza let out a sigh and curled over, hitting a small lump covered in blankets. With a jolt, she jumped up, reaching for her gun to realize it was her daughter she had bumped, and she had not worn her handy gun to sleep.

Looking over at her daughter and her best friends, Riza felt her heart warm. Sure, she didn't have the love of her life, and sure, she wanted him. But the point was, Riza was happy. And now was the time, she knew, the time to move on.

Maybe today, she would give her new friend a ring. And maybe today, maybe today could be better. Because today was the day Riza was letting go.

Peeking another look at the two sleeping members of her true family, she crept into her bedroom and pulled on a shirt and skirt. Creeping back out, and grabbed her wallet and slipped out of the apartment. Maybe a nice breakfast would help jump start the day, and she knew the perfect bakery a few minutes away.

Whistling a carefree tune, Riza strolled down the bright walkway, basking in the morning sun. Glancing over to the grassy park on her left she saw the families already up and at it, playing ball in the park with their dogs and children.

Riza once again thought of her little girl. Her little miracle, the thing that kept her going. Her little olive.

She pushed the door to the bakery open and walked up to the glass display, revealing all the choices. There were muffins, doughnuts, tiger claws and fresh apple turnovers. The smell that filled the bakery alone made her mouth water.

Catching the attention of the man behind the counter, she smiled and then recited her order, pulling out her wallet as he began filling a small paper bag with the steaming pastries.

Handing over the bills, she missed the chime of the door as another customer walked in, until she heard a familiar peal of laughter. Grabbing the bag and her change, she turned on her heel and saw the person she had been afraid to see, Roy Mustang.

On his arm was a lovely, might she say, blonde woman in a turtle neck sweater and uncomfortably high shoes, clinging to the man like her life depended on it.

It was then that Riza realized the state she was in, her hair loose and not yet brushed, tangled from a night spent out on the living room carpet. Unlike the blonde in front of her with corkscrew curls and long black eyelashes.

Her clothes were most likely wrinkled, the first thing she had seen.

But then Riza assured herself. Why did she care? She had her girl, her friend and her life. Why would Roy Mustangs opinion of her ratty appearance even matter?

Mustang looked up and caught Riza's eye for a second.

"Riza!" he exclaimed, and gave a short wave as she walked by on her way out. Riza paused and smiled warmly.

"Always a pleasure sir. Hope you finished that paperwork from Friday though. Wouldn't want to reprimand you again tomorrow." Roy grimaced, Riza noticed with a bit of smug satisfaction.

"About that…" He droned off and Riza scoffed.

"Well, sir. Best have it done by tomorrow, or else." She waved once more and left the shop, her heart pounding in her chest, unaware of the lingering gaze on her back.

When Riza opened the door, she was pounced on by a small blonde and two dogs. She shrugged the two off and smiled at a tired Rebecca, with a mug in hand, who had obviously discovered her coffee stash. She dropped the bag on the table and immediately a little hand was reaching in and out came on of the tiger claws as Oliver smiled.

Rebecca herself took one of the apple turnovers and Riza poured herself a cup of coffee while setting her sights on a doughnut with chocolate frosting, calling her towards it.

Soon Rebecca had excused herself with a wave, saying it was time to reprimand her boyfriends while Riza grabbed the kitchen phone, looking at the number displayed proudly on a piece of paper. Taking a breath she dialed the number and waited for the response.

"Hey, Andrew, It's me, Riza. You know, Professional Parent and all."

* * *

**So I am back! **

**I am also proud to announce my new contest. I am updating my stories according to Fav plus Follows. So The one with the most favs and follows is updated sooner, and I already have up until feb 25th planned. Every week, one of my stories will be updated. Also, if I get enough PMs about a certain story, I will be willing to update sooner, possibly. Maybe switch a few dates around. So the contest you ask, well, the story with the most favs and follows gets updated once a month. So far, it is Meeting Again, another one of my Yullens. I also have all the dates the rest of my stories will be updated on my profile.**

**After feb 25th, I will be starting all over, and making another list of dates for the stories that remain, so the order may change. Remember, I may update before the placed day, that is just the LAST DAY I can update. This is for all my followers sakes.**

**Here is a list of upcoming updates for the rest of November:**

Controlled **11/14**

The Last Battle **11/19**

Witness Protection **11/26**

**So here you go, I hope this will stop all the complaints about my lack of updates. For a complete list of ALL my stories and their dates, just click on my name :)**

**Remember, if you are wary and it is the last day I have set myself for a certain story, feel free to go ahead and send me a violent threat. I am all good with that. If you are confused, review with your question and/or PM me, and I will reply in a 24 hour timespan.**

**OH! And I WILL NOT BE posting any NEW stories until I have completed at least one. So it is like an eye for an eye, ish. So unless you really want be to be the first to read one of the new things I have been working on, don't worry about any more interruptions. And if lets say you do want to read one of them, PM me and I will send you the first chapter of one that you choose. That way you all can give me an opinion if it is even worth pursueing.**

**So sorry about the really long authors note, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy. If so, or if you have any complaints, feel free to click that little review button and tell me. I don't know about other authors, but reviews make me feel all warm and gooey inside.**


End file.
